Dusk: The Awesome Edward Story
by Johnny Emm
Summary: Twilight with my version of Edward. He is the complete opposite. Edward fans should look away. Rated M for language, themes, and lemons.
1. First Sight

I read Midnight Sun to see if it would help me. It didn't. Everyone is in character except for Edward. But sometimes, one person's behavior is affected by another's. Enough bable.

* * *

Another day in the hellhole known as Forks High School. Me and my 'family' were sitting at our usual table in the lunch room. Being vampires, people are unconsciously afraid of us. But being Edward Cullen, people are terrified of me.

I've been arrested three times while in Forks. But since I'm supposed to be seventeen, they have to let me go. Chief Swan hates my guts.

Speaking of 'The Chief,' his daughter is starting school here today. There are no secrets in a small town, especially if you can read minds. 'The Chief' has been worrying that I would do something to his daughter to prank him. I wasn't thinking that, but now it doesn't seem like a bad idea.

_Edward. No._

Ugg. I forgot about Alice. My stupid psychic sister. Try saying that five times fast. As soon as I decide to do something fun, she 'sees' it and stops me. It gets really fuckin' annoying. There have been a few times where I was able to get by her 'visions.' The girl died every time.

I've told them that if I keep trying, I'll be able to have sex with humans without killing them. But they won't let me practice. And trust me; there are a lot of girls who would love to help me 'practice.'

Being able to read minds is way better than cable. Seeing all the horny boys fantasies; some more imaginative than others. Listening to the songs people sing in their heads. Hearing them complain about their stupid human problems like their periods, the school food, and homework. And my favorite use of my power: pranks and tricks.

Like when a girl thinks 'Oh my God. It's Edward. I hope he come talks to me.' Then I would walk toward the girl and go right past her. Causing disappointment to people who don't deserve it. Just like what happened to me.

Back to the present. I've seen this new girl in everyone's mind. Bella. She's pretty hot. I'd fuck her. That is, if I didn't have that stupid arrangement with the wolves. But I can dream.

I'd probably take her from behind. Maybe in the janitor's closet. The smell of cleaning supplies might distract me from her blood. Hey, that might work. If I cover her in bleach...

_No, Edward, It won't work._

Alice then stood up and took her uneaten food to the trash. You'd think someone would notice how we don't eat. Humans can be so stupid.

"Who are _they_?" I heard an unknown voice say from across the room. That must be the new girl.

I turned around to find her. I gave her a smile and a wink before turning away. I listened for the result of my handiwork. I heard nothing. She must be thinking something. The hottest guy in school just winked at her, and she doesn't think anything of it?  
"Those are the Cullens and the Hales," I heard Jessica say to Bella. "Jasper and Rosalie are the blond ones. Emmett is the big one, and Alice just left."

"What about the other one?" Bella said. I looked at her again. Why can't I read her thoughts? She looked away and blushed.

"That's Edward," Jessica said with admiration.

Bella looked at me again. "You mean _that's_ Edward Cullen?" It seems 'The Chief' has already told his daughter about me. I would have known that if I could read her fucking mind!

"You've heard of him?" Jessica asked.

Bella looked away again. "Yeah. My dad told me about him. Has he really been arrested three times?"

"I heard it was four." Yet another example of human stupidity. They can't count.

I left for Biology. Jessica's' fantasies were giving me a boner.

I was so preoccupied trying to hear Bella's' thoughts that I didn't hear all the questions my family were asking in their heads.

I gave Bella one last glance before leaving. I will find a way to read her mind if it kills me.

---------------------------------------------

"What's up, Mr. B?" I said walking into Biology.

"Take your seat, Cullen." He didn't even look up.

Mr., Banner hates when I call him that. He acts like he doesn't care, but his mind says otherwise. It's always fun to fuck with the teachers. And being able to get in their minds lets me know exactly what pisses them off.

I sat down and waited for the lecture on cellular anatomy to start. Yawn! It's times like this that I wish I could sleep.

Soon, all the seats were filled. Except for the one next to me of course. Eight out of the twelve girls I've killed sat next to me in class.

Then I smelled it.

The most delicious scent I've ever smelled. My throat was on fire. I've never felt more like a vampire than that moment. All conscience thought was gone.

I looked for the cause of the smell. It was none other than Bella. I was just about to jump her when I had a thought. One conscience thought that slipped its way into my vampire mind. That thought was a word: sex.

If I killed her, we'd have to move. I'm not opposed to moving, but we always move when I kill a girl during sex. This time, we'd have to move, and I wouldn't get some. That will _not_ happen.

This thought process went on in a matter of seconds. Bella was now at Mr. Banner's desk. She would have to sit next to me.

I had to get out of there. I hoped there was enough air in my lungs.

"Yo, Mr. B. Bathroom?" Just enough.

"Be quick, Cullen. This class is important."

I was gonna say 'sure it is,' but I was out of air. I walked out of there at, hopefully, human speed.

I got to the bathroom and sat in one of the stalls. I put my head in my hands.

_Edward! What Happened?_

Alice was in the girl's bathroom next to this one.

_No one else here. You can talk._

"I didn't do anything."

_I know, but what happened?_

"You remember Steve, right?"

She mentally nodded. Steve was a guy from Tennessee. His blood smelled better to Emmett than usual. Emmett couldn't control himself.

"That's what happened."

_Who?_

"The new girl. Bella. Is it safe to go back?"

_You might want to eat something first._

"There are cameras everywhere. How am I..."

That's when I heard it.

_I hate my period._

Alice internally groaned. _It'll work, but I'm not staying around._

I waited until I was sure this girl was in a stall. Then I quickly ran into the girl's room.

I had to be very careful not to be seen. I stood right in front of her stall. Here goes nothing. I reached under the door and grabbed the girl's tampon right out of her vagina.

I ran back to the boy's room, leaving the poor girl screaming.

I sat back in my stall. I looked at the tampon. It was soaked and dripping with blood.

I put it in my mouth and squeezed it between the roof of my mouth and my tongue. It tasted awful. I nearly spit it out.

After I stomached the uterus juice, I was slightly less hungry. I flushed the tampon and went back to Mr. Banner's class. I took one last deep breath before walking in.

The smell hit me again, but this time, I was prepared. I sat back down in my seat. I was only gone five minutes.

I looked over at Bella and smiled. She blushed; her sweet blood rushing to her face.

I pulled a piece of paper and wrote 'Hi. I'm Edward Cullen.' on it.

I passed it to her when Mr. Banner wasn't looking. She wrote something on it and passed it back. 'I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you.' Time for the fun part. 'That's a beautiful name. It suits you.' I passed it back and waited for her reaction. She blushed even harder and looked at me dumbfounded. I winked at her. She looked away.

I almost burst out laughing. This never gets old.

Bella didn't look at me for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, I picked up my things and stood in front of her.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella." I smiled before I turned to leave. This would be so much better if I could read her mind.

I was going to head to my next class, but I had to know. I hid behind a corner and waited for her to come out. She's with Mike; that should make this easier.

"What was _that_ about?" Mike asked when he thought I was out of ear shot.

"I don't know."

"You should be careful around that guy. He gets a kick out of messing with peoples' minds."

I slowly followed far behind as they walked towards the gym.

"I think he was flirting with me. Does he normally do that?"

"Oh yeah. Did you hear what happened to Lauren?"

She shook her head. I smiled. It's story time.

"Edward was dating her for two weeks. Well, not really 'dating.' He would make her carry all his books, get his food for him; she was basically his slave. Edward wouldn't come within two feet of her, let alone kiss her. But she was happy.

"Then he broke up with her. She was out of school for a month. Her parents kept her under a suicide watch."

"Oh my God. What happened to Edward?"

"Nothing. He never talked about it again. His mood didn't change. It was like nothing happened."

"Why would he do that?"

They were at the gym now.

"That's the type of person he is. Isabella, for your own good, please stay away from him."

I left before I could rip Mike a new one. It looks like he's in love. What a bunch of bullshit.

I walked to my car. School's out early for me. I put in my CD and played track two: "Lovegame (Bliix Metal Remix)."

As my CD played, I thought about all that happened today. I met someone whose mind I couldn't read. I almost killed her. I put a used tampon in my mouth. I hit on Bella. And Mike fell in love, which made me angry for some reason.

My CD was on meaning of Life" when school actually ended, and everyone joined me in my car. Their thoughts were all jumbled, but they had a common theme: what the hell is going on?

I turned the music down. "I'll tell you at home." I put the car in drive and drove.

It was obvious that Alice knew something she didn't want me to know. She was singing the song in her head, and she hates this song.

She noticed me staring and said "I'll tell you at home," with a smile. She seemed unusually happy, even for her.

When we got home, I said "Family meeting."

Everyone was instantly in the dining room. I sat at the head of the table.

"Is everyone aware of Bella's arrival?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I can't read her mind."

"What?" Everyone except for Alice said at once.

"That's not all. I also almost killed her..."

"And he's in love with her!" Alice squealed.

"Huh?" I said. She showed me the vision she was keeping from me. Bella, as a vampire, with my mother's ring around her finger.

I slapped my forehead. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid?" I got up and started pacing.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Don't you see? If I turn her into a vampire first, I can't kill her."

Alice stood up and walked over to me. "Edward, it's not just that. You're in love! We won't have to move anymore. It's over!" She hugged me.

I thought about that. The way I wanted to kill Mike. Was it jealousy? What would happen if I kill her? I would be...sad. I've killed before and never cared. But her? Maybe I am in love. Now I just have to figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

If you like it, review and go to my profile to vote for "More of Dusk." The full setlist for Edward's CD will be up soon too if you care.


	2. Story Updates

Attention readers! A lot has been going on in my life and in short, I don't have any motivation to write anymore. I would love nothing more than to finish my stories, but with college going on, I don't have much time.

Here are my future plans for my stories:

After Lizzie: May or may not be finished

Being Single Sucks: May or may not be finished

Cullen Holidays: Hiatus

Dusk: Hiatus

Fan Fiction Playlist: Done

Fiction Fixer: Will be rewritten

Fun With Emmett: Hiatus

Green Knights of Day: Hiatus

Hunger Games Playlist: Done (Might write more songs after seeing the movie)

Inuyasha Playlist: Done

Johnny Emm's Music Videos: Hiatus

Love is Messed Up: Might be moving to FictionPress. Look me up on there too

Love Prisoner: Will be finished

O N Labbit Playlist: Done

The Collector: Will be rewritten as a short story

The Floor: Hiatus

The Napier Coven: Will be rewritten and possibly renamed

The Red Line Playlist: Done

The Sixty-Ninth Hunger Games: Will be finished

Twilight 101: Done

Under the Dome Playlist: Done

War On the Homefront: May or may not be finished

Welcome To My Life: Will be moved over to FictionPress

If I missed anything or if there's anything else you want to tell me, PM me. Remember, I need the support of my fans for this :)


End file.
